Love Never Dies
by 07mistressnat
Summary: Finding the love that has been missing


p id="docs-internal-guid-a7aa9963-7fff-93f2-50a2-5228376562c4" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Let me tell you a story of how I found the love of my life. Don't worry it won't be a princess fairy tale or anything close too. It will be about how I ended up with the girl that I never thought I would be with or even had any interest in until during the war. Oh I should probably introduce myself to you, my name is Severus Snape and this is my story./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I have lived a long life of pain and secrecy, working for both the light side for Dumbledore and dark side for the Dark Lord. Yes even my childhood was painful and dark not that I really want to talk about it. Everything I did was for a reason and that was what I needed to keep on doing until the war was done with. But little did I know that I was going to be exposed and killed, almost killed I should say because I live on after the war and a hero and free./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"During the war I went to the Shrieking Shack and that was where I was bit by Nigra the Dark Lords snake, leaving me to die. I felt my life slipping away with every minute the gone by but soon there was a face in front of me and poured some liquid down my throat, soon she whispered in my ear "I will be back, the potions I gave you will heal you" soon everything went sure how long I had been out but as I woke I noticed I was not on the floor in the Shack anymore but in some room laying on what I assume was a bed. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hearing footstep outside the door and tried to reach around to find my wand but I could not move. The door opened and a lady come in, at first I couldn't see who it was since my vision was blurry. "Oh, look whos awake, sir how are you feeling?" said a soft gentle voice/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I demand to know where I am and who you are?" saying in a demanding but painful voice/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sir it is I Hermione Granger, I am the one who gave you potions to heal you and after the war ended went back and got you to bring you here to heal you." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ummmm how long have I been out for?" closing my eyes as I said this to her/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"" well you have been out for about four weeks, it was touch and go at the beginning but now you are almost completely healed"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well Granger I suppose I should be delighted that you saved me but do tell me why you did such a thing"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sir know it or not we won the war because of you, without you the dark side would have won. You have many supporters that are telling everyone how you are the hero that saved the wizarding world"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Looking off into space thinking over the words that Hermione was telling me and then she cleared her throat and said "There is one thing that I haven't told you yet and that is as the war was going on there was a law that was put into place.:/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What umm kind of law?" asking worriedly/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ummm a marriage law…..they matched people up and than they get married and suppose to have a child within the first year.." Turning away as she said this./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh ummm i wonder who I got stuck with" saying out loud/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well sir we can discuss this more when you are ready to get up and talk ok?" she said as she walked out of the door. My mind was thinking of how much she has grown up, I suppose to say I have watched her grow up but it wasn't until today I could see her true beauty. Thinking to myself that I hope that I was paired with Hermione and not anyone else, that I could live with. Noticing that my vision was almost clear I decided it was time to get up and go face reality. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sitting at the edge of the bed I noticed all I had on was pants, looking around the room I see that on the nightstand next to the bed was a letter with the stamp from the Ministry of Magic. Grabbing the letter and opening it, it read that I was matched with Hermione Granger. In my mind I was excited but now I needed to see how she felt with the match. /span/p 


End file.
